Sonadow: A Selfless Sacrifice
by Desire and Crome
Summary: This is my first Sonadow love story, I hope you enjoy it! I know it's rough around the edges, sorry.


A Selfless Sacrifice

A Sonadow love story

Sonic sat alone on the stone cold steps of his small house. His heart ached as the horrible feeling of being miserable slipped under his skin. Having the greatest speed was everything to Sonic, but sometimes it soothed him to just slow down and wait. _What am I waiting for?_ He thought to himself.

For days he had felt this way, alone, sad, empty inside. But why? He felt like his heart would melt into ashes and blow away in the same wind that tore at his blue quills. The stars above shined dimly as though they felt this pain. Sonic didn't know what to do._…Tails wouldn't help…Silvers always busy…Blaze is in another dimension… _he thought. _Shadow! _ His heart lifted, the black hedgehog was always at home with Rouge. Suddenly Sonic's heart sank,_ Rouge! Oh perfect! _Sonic was not in the mood for the flirtatious bats sarcasm. He sulked quietly, curling himself up as though to hide within his quills. He felt the urgent need to see Shadow, for some…strange…reason…

Shadow kicked the grass, bored. _I wonder what that idiot faker is up to. _Shadow looked over at the mountains far off, his mind in an unknown place. His emotions were always concealed deep within, and everyone who knew him knew better than to talk to him about them…

The stars fell beneath the horizon above the two distant hedgehogs. Both hearts were beating in a sweet melody that harmonized together_. Why?_ They both thought _why do I feel this way?_

Shadow dreamed soundly. He was in a dark place, and he felt as though he were empty. He looked down and felt his chest, where a big whole was. Shadow felt panic rise in his chest, his mind was a whirl wind of confusion and fright. He crashed to the ground, burying his face in his gloved palms. "What's happening to me?!" He cried out with dread. Suddenly a light appeared, as though a switch had been triggered. Shadow turned around and saw a familiar shape, bathed in a soft golden light. Shadow felt like a child, lost and looking for a way out. The figure turned its head in his direction. The figures face was covered in shadows that swirled around it like angry ghosts. The figure held out his hand as though he intended to save Shadow from this nightmare. Shadow got to his feet and slowly walked toward him. The form lifted its hand as if casting a spell on him. Shadow felt a wave of pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a heart forming in the center of the empty flesh hole. Shadow felt relieved, as he looked up to see who his savor was everything went black.

The dawn came and the sun rose above high above the horizon, pouring golden light through Shadows bedroom window. He opened one eye and yawned. He threw the covers off of him and swung his feet over the side of the bed. The black hedgehog rubbed the back of his neck, what was that dream about? Suddenly a mouth watering scent drifted to his nose, bacon! His mind raced as he bolted out of his bedroom and down to the living room. Rouge was flipping pancakes. She looked up and greeted "Good morning! I'm making a full breakfast today, which includes bacon." She turned back to the stove. Shadow licked his lips and continued down the stairs.

Sonic was so excited. Today, he would ask Shadow to go to the beach with him to share his feelings. Sonic had decided that his sadness and longing for the dark characters presence was because of a single emotion, love. Sonic blushed thinking about it, he had held back his feelings for him all his life, and now he would finally tell the truth. Sonic made his way up to Shadows door, he rested his hand on the door knob and waited, was this really what he wanted?

Shadow was decided he would take a walk, even though Rouge's breakfast had filled him entirely he still needed something to take the dream off his mind. He called to Rouge "I'm going out, I'll be back later" he padded to the door and rested his palm on the door knob and waited for a reason even he didn't know, he felt as though he needed too…

Both of them turned the knob at the same time and Shadow was pulled further out across the floor. They both stopped and looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh! H-hi Shadow!" Sonic stammered, he felt as though he would die of nervousness, his heart pounded within his blue furry chest.

"Hi faker, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked, his heart beginning to thump loudly as his ears flushed pink with embarrassment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me today, or something." Sonic looked up at him with huge eyes.

Shadow passed him and muttered "No thanks."

Sonics heart sank and he followed quickly. "Please Shadow? It would mean the world to me!" Sonic pleaded

Shadow continued walking and growled "I said no."

"Please?"

"I'm busy faker!"

"Shadow!"

Shadow spun around and stared him in the eyes.

Sonic returned his gaze and gave him huge, glassy puppy eyes._ If this dosen't work, _he thought _ I will never get a chance to tell him…_

Shadow felt his spirit lift slightly as he watched the blue hedgehog. He never knew that Sonic was so interested in him. He rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine, let's go."

Sonic felt like giving Shadow a hug right now. He would save that for later if everything turned out ok.

Shadow punched Sonics arm, amused.

"Ouch!" Sonic cried. He looked over and saw Shadows eyes light up. He realized that his new lover was only playing. Though, sometimes it was hard for Sonic to tell since Shadow never smiled and his sense of humor was..Unusual.

The two of them made their way slowly to the edge of town by the sea. Hours passed as the two of them simply took their time and had a long chat together. Finally, the ocean was in view. The sun was just barely starting to set as they met the sandy bank. A long strand of sandy isle stretched far across, out into the ocean.

Shadow felt a warm breeze brush his chest fur. He let the wind stroke his hair as he closed his eyes and thought of the dream. The figure suddenly reappeared in his mind, it was holding out it's hand as if it were offering help.

"Shadow?" asked Sonic waving his hand in front of Shadow's face.

Shadow opened his eyes to see Sonic staring at him curiously. The figure and Sonic suddenly looked so similar, was that who the person in his dream was? Shadow nodded at Sonic, not verbally answering him.

Sonic nodded back and said "Let's stay here".

Shadow looked at Sonic for a moment, then sat down and watched the tides.

Sonic sat down beside him and watched the sun as it set into the shimmering water. The moon rose and reflected onto the ocean, giving it a soft silver color. Sonic decided it was the time to tell Shadow. He turned to him and said "Shadow?"

Shadow looked over at him. He knew now, the figure from his dream, returning his heart, was Sonic…

Sonics heart pounded so loudly that he felt like it would leap out of his chest. "I...I..." he stammered.

Shadow felt as though he wanted to press his lips to Sonics. He felt the same way about Sonic as he knew Sonic did him. Shadow closed his eyes tight and pushed his face to Sonics.

Sonic felt his fur prickle with surprise. Shadow was..kissing him! Sonic felt his eyes well up with water slightly. He had bashed his nose with Shadows.

Shadow looked at him; his eyes were watery from the pain in his nose. He tore his face away and gasped for air.

Sonic gasped "You have to warn me!"

Shadow replied "What? Warn you? You were thinking the same thing!"

"I was thinking something slightly different."

Shadow gave him a doubtful glance, and then looked down at the water. Love and bliss washed over him, his eyes glistened as he began to feel ever more affection for Sonic.

Sonic felt joyful and surprised, Shadow loved him back! He wanted to jump on his emo friend and hug him, but Shadow was still Shadow. Sonic looked over at him affectionately and said "Shadow…I love you…."

Shadow turned to him and replied "I love you too…"

Sonic leaned over and kissed Shadows lips, adoringly.

Shadow returned the kiss and held Sonics hand. He loved Sonic, and that's all that seemed to matter…

The two new lovers laid by each other underneath the shimmering stars above. The radiant moon passed over their heads slowly, illuminating the beach.

Sonic looked over at his lover and smiled. "Should we go?" he asked

Shadow kept his gaze on the bright moon as a breeze ruffled his chest fur. "Go where?" he asked

Sonic shrugged "Home?"

Shadow turned his head "Ok, Rouge is probably asleep anyway."

Sonic looked puzzled "You mean we're going to your house?"

"Sure, I've got a bigger house any way."

"I find that offensive!"

"Sorry Sonic, let's go to my house ok?"

Sonic nodded and stood up. He stretched and yawned "I'm tired, how about you Shadow?"

Shadow shrugged "I guess, wanna' ride?" he asked giving Sonic a mischievous gaze.

Sonic looked around, he saw only the beach what was there to ride on? "On what?" He asked.

Shadows hover shoes switched on and they roared to life. He hovered above the ground and laughed "On me."

Sonic blushed and walked up in front of him. "Ok" He replied.

Shadow smiled and scooped him up gently. He held Sonic in his arms and felt his heart pound. He gave Sonic an Eskimo kiss and started down the beach. He went at an incredible speed, the wind blowing back his hair.

Sonic nuzzled Shadows chest fur and closed his eyes…

Sonic and Shadow got back to Shadow's house after an hour of hover skating. Sonic had fallen asleep in Shadows arms, and Shadow carried him up to his room. Shadow laid his lover carefully on one side of the bed and pulled the covers over him. He kissed Sonic, and took off his shoes. He slipped into his pajama bottoms and curled up beside Sonic, sharing his body warmth.

Shadow dreamt; he was in the same place that he was the last time. It was dark and a beam of light rested on top of the figure that stood across from him once more. It's face was still covered in shadows and it's hand was out as though reaching for Shadow. Shadow looked down at his chest; his heart was thumping normally within. Shadow stared back at the form and saw it slowly start to lower its arm. Shadow closed his eyes and whispered "Sonic…" He opened his eyes and saw the once swarming shadows fade and a familiar face took its place. It was Sonic, who stared back at Shadow. Sonic suddenly lifted his chin and gazed straight into the beam of light. He said something but Shadow couldn't hear it, Sonic faded into the light and disappeared.

Shadow awoke; his eyes wandered around the room trying to recap what had just happened. A light shone brightly on the floor. The dawning sun could be seen from behind the curtains. Shadow yawned and turned over, nose to nose with Sonic. Shadow studied his face for a moment and turned back over, tossing the covers off of him. His cold feet touched the warm floor and he walked over to his desk in the corner of the room. Shadow sat down and wrote the feelings he wished to express to Sonic before he woke up.

Sonic yawned as he woke up; he opened one eye and caught a quick glimpse of Shadow just before he left the room, closing the door. A white glint shone in the corner of Sonics eye. He turned his head to see a small piece of paper on the edge of the bed table beside him; he reached out his hand and grabbed it. Sonic blushed as he read Shadows letter;

I'm trying not to love you,  
I'm trying not to care,  
I'm trying not to live my life  
wishing you were there.  
I'm trying not to wonder  
where you are or what you do.  
I'm sorry I can't help myself  
I fell in love with you.

Sonic felt his heart lift as he read the poem over and over until he gathered the courage to see Shadow again. Sonic slipped out from under the covers and padded over to the door. He walked out into the hallway and looked down from the staircase that led to the living room. Shadow stood stirring something in a pan over the stove.

Shadow knew that Sonic was there; he kept stirring breakfast and asked "Bacon?"

Sonics eyes widened and he bolted down to Shadow. Sonic covered his cheek in kisses and cried "Yes! Oh yes, yes!"

**The End**


End file.
